


~•One Shots HisoGon•~

by JJ_MCL_22



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Compilación, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ_MCL_22/pseuds/JJ_MCL_22
Summary: Sólo un par de historias basadas en el ship HisoGon en español (porque quiero expandir el ship para la gente de habla hispana).Basado en el manga/anime "Hunter x Hunter" de Yoshihiro Togashi.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Hisoka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Dulce

Eres dulce. Muy dulce. Y me encantas por eso.

  


Siempre eres amable con todos, incluso conmigo, que he tratado de matarte alguna vez. Ahora no podría imaginarme estando sin ti y tus dulces besos. Cuando me despiertas con besos sé que esa mañana sera muy buena. 

  


Me siento como una niña tonta y enamorada cuando pienso en ti ¡Casi haces que me sonroje y pierda mi seriedad!

  


Me pregunto cuantos besos tendrás que dar hasta que tu dulzura acabe, espero que eso nunca pase. Espero que siempre seas así, mi querida manzanita.

  


  



	2. Confesión

Luego de haber sido curado por Alluka y de encontrarse finalmente con su padre, los caminos de Gon y Killua se separaron, pero no perdieron el contacto. Casi todos los días hablaban al menos una hora en el teléfono, Killua siempre mandaba fotos de su hermana y él en lugares que visitaban y Gon mandaba quejas por toda la tarea que debía hacer de la escuela a distancia. En los dos años que habían pasado se reunieron algunas veces en sitios diferentes ¡Incluso Alluka conoció la casa de Gon! Hace ya varios meses que no se juntaban así que habían armado planes. ¡Sería un gran día!

~•~  


  
Caminando rápido, trató de despejar su mente, pero fue inútil. Estaba molesto, casi enojado. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, sentía algo a su alrededor ¿Lo estaban siguiendo? No parecía realmente, quizás estaba medio paranoico. Era difícil pensar cuando los recuerdos del día seguían dando vueltas en su mente.

_Estaba sentado en la mesa de un café con Kilua y Alluka luego de haber pasado toda la tarde recorriendo aquella ciudad. Conversando tranquilamente._

_El albino se había sorprendido de lo mucho que había cambiado su amigo, estaba más alto (aunque él también había crecido, creía que su amigo era más alto), su forma de vestir había cambiado (o quizás era sólo por el frío que estaba haciendo). Se le veía algo cansado, pero aún irradiaba una hermosa aura de alegría con una sola sonrisa (aunque ya no podíanutilizar su nen). Y hasta ese momento en el que se pudieron sentar tranquilos no había notado que incluso tenía perforadas las orejas y llevaba unos simples pendientes negros._

_—Así que... ¿Y esos pendientes? —dijo tratando de no parecer demasiado curioso._   
_—¿Estos? —comentó señalando su oreja izquierda— Me dio curiosidad como podría ser tenerlos, e Hisoka dijo que se me verían bien, así que-_   
_—¿Por qué Hisoka te diría eso? Espera... ¿Por qué siquiera te hablaría? —interrogó casi apoyando todo su cuerpo encima de la mesa._   
_—Bueno... —Gon corrió la mirada para no verlo directamente— puede que haya estado viajando con él y..._   
_—¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Qué no sabes que es peligroso?! —para este punto, no sólo su hermana, sino también el resto de comensales estaban prestando atención a lo que ocurría en aquel cubículo—._   
_—¿Y qué tiene que sea peligroso?_   
_—¿Cómo es que no lo entiendes? Ese tipo mató a mucha gente ino-_   
_—Tú también lo hiciste —interrumpió el moreno—, y sin embargo somos amigos._   
_—No, no, no, sabes que no me refiero a eso, me refiero a que está loco y podría lastimarte._   
_Esta última frase hizo que Gon se ofendiera un poco —¿Acaso crees que no puedo cuidarme sólo?_   
_—Claro que no-_   
_—¡No me mientas! Tu siempre haz cuidado de mi porque yo... —no pudo continuar. Se sentiría peor si lo hacía. Se aguantó las lágrimas, pidió perdón en voz baja, dijo que debía hacer algo en otro lado, dejó algo de dinero para pagar su parte de la merienda y se fue, dejando a los hermanos Zoldyck más que confundidos._

Suspiró antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación de hotel donde se estaba hospedando. Al entrar, se quitó el abrigo y los zapatos y fue directo a tirarse boca abajo en la enorme cama. Hisoka, que había observado todo esto en silencio, decidió preguntar qué había pasado.

—Oh, Gon, ¿Por qué llegaste tan temprano? ¿Pasó algo? —vio al chico negando con la cabeza sin levantarse de su lugar—. Vamos, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo.

Pasó un largo tiempo así hasta que decidió darse la vuelta y, sin quitar la mirada del techo, se armó de valor para hablar. Mientras hablaba sentía como se le humedecían los ojos.

—Yo... Estoy haciendo lo mismo de nuevo, otra vez le dije cosas malas a Killua sin pensar... —al sentarse dándole la espalda a Hisoka, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin control—, no quise hacerlo, pero cuando dijo que era malo estar contigo automáticamente lo relacioné con que ya no puedo usar nen y que soy una carga para ti —poco a poco comenzó a inclinarse y abrazarse a si mismo—, y no he logrado ningún progreso en recuperarlo... Me hace sentir tan-

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el contacto de dos brazos fuertes rodeándolo desde atrás, mientras recibía un cálido beso en la mejilla.

—No eres débil, Gon —le susurró como si le hubiera leído la mente—, eres increíblemente fuerte por haber llegado hasta aquí. Podrías haberte rendido hace mucho, pero aquí estas, esforzándote cada día por mejorar.

Con una mano, el pelirrojo hizo que lo mirara a los ojos y le dejara secar sus lágrimas.

—No vuelvas a decir que eres una carga.  
—P-pero lo soy...  
—No, no es así, me encanta estar contigo, y eso es algo que Killua tendrá que aceptar, quiera o no.  
—Mmmh... —Gon se acercó a Hisoka para abrazarlo— tienes razón.

Pasaron así unos minutos hasta que Hisoka le sugirió que se diera una ducha para relajarse mientras él pedía comida.

—Bueno... En realidad me preguntaba si... —con la cara medio sonrojada y jugando con sus manos, el pelinegro habló desde la puerta del baño.  
—Aww, ¿Aún te avergüenza pedirme que nos bañemos juntos? —el chico solo miró a otro lado con la cara aún más enrojecida— Iré enseguida.

Una vez sólo en la habitación, abrió la puerta de entrada y vio el pasillo vacío con una sonrisa burlona.

**~•~**

  
Ya habían pasado unos días de aquel incidente y Gon le pidió a Killua que se reunieran nuevamente para aclarar las cosas (esta vez con Hisoka presente). Allí le confesó sus culpas y la relación que tenía con el mago, quien lo había buscado en Isla Ballena y tuvo que hacer de profesor para que a Gon se le permitiera salir de aquella isla otra vez.

Obviamente el pelinegro se ganó unos cuantos golpes de parte de su amigo por haberle ocultado cosas tan importantes como sus sentimientos o el hecho de que estaba saliendo con alguien.

Luego de decir todo lo que sentía que debía decirse, por petición de Alluka, se dirigieron a una feria que se anunciaba por toda la ciudad. Tanto la niña Zoldyck como el joven Freecss estaban increíblemente maravillados ante las atracciones del lugar, tanto que salían corriendo y dejando atrás al albino y al mago. En una de las ocasiones en que quedaron ellos dos solos Hisoka habló:

—La próxima vez deberías tocar la puerta para invitarte a pasar, no hacía falta que vieras a través de la puerta, quizás Gon te invite a ti también a la ducha~  
—¡Hisoka, mira esto! —gritaba Gon a lo lejos.  
—Ya voy, ya voy —contestó mientras dejaba atrás al joven Zoldyck avergonzado y asqueado.  
 _—Asqueroso —fue lo único que dijo en voz baja._


	3. Desilusión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un percance en una boda.

_«Tú no necesitas amigos». Aquella frase que había marcado la vida de Killua resonaba ahora en aquel lugar oscuro._

_—Es verdad, Killua... —aquella voz, era casi irreconocible de lo apagada que sonaba, pero sabía que provenía de aquel joven que se hallaba sentado frente suyo, dándole la espalda— No te importan tus amigos..._   
_—Gon... —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar sin quebrarse._   
_—No te importó Kite, y yo tampoco te importo._   
_—¡No! No es así, ¡Sabes que no es así!_   
_—Entonces ¿Por qué te fuiste? —Gon se dio la vuelta poco a poco, mostrando como estaba cubierto de azul, era la sangre de alguna hormiga quimera— Me ayudaste por compromiso-_   
_—No..._   
_—Hiciste que tu hermana me sanara... Y te fuiste...—Gon comenzó a arrastrarse hacia Killua, quien tropezó en un intento de alejarse y ahora estaba sentado en el suelo._   
_—Basta... —dijo entre lágrimas._   
_—Me curaste por compromiso... Por lástima..._   
_—¡No! ¡Lo hice porque-!_   
_—T-te... A... Mo... —esa no era la voz de Killua, era la de alguien desagradable que se obligaba a decir algo que nunca en su vida dijo, alguien que apareció de un segundo a otro y ahora estaba sosteniendo las manos de Gon, quien se veía más envejecido, unos 17 años tendría._   
_—¡Yo también te amo, Hisoka! —el chico soltó sus manos para rodear el cuello del mayor y darle un beso._

_Killua seguía en el suelo, sin poder moverse un sólo centímetro, sin poder apartar la vista, sin dejar de llorar. Veía como la única persona que amó más que a su hermana, que era el centro de su existencia, ahora estaba con otra persona y..._

_**Era feliz.** _

_Gon se veía tan feliz al lado de ese loco, más feliz que cuando estaba con Killua incluso._

_—Sé que seré muy feliz a tu lado, Hisoka. Porque nunca te irás de mi lado._

_**»¡NUNCA!«.** _

Despertó sobresaltado, sudando y llorando, tratando de descubrir donde se encontraba. Estaba en un hospital ¿Cómo diablos llegó a aquel sitio?

Miró a un lado, encontrándose a su amigo durmiendo en una camilla aparte, en una punta había sido doblado un saco de un traje y una corbata. Las manos de Gon se encontraban cerca de su propia cara, y en su mano izquierda se observaba un anillo.

Ahora podía recordarlo, estaba en la boda de Gon, se estaba casando con ese payaso loco, él había pospuesto la fecha de la fiesta para que Killua pudiera presentarse y dar un brindis. Estaba tan mal que...

—Te desmayaste en medio del discurso, Killua. Eso es muy malo... —parado en el otro lado de su camilla, apoyado en la puerta y apenas siendo iluminado por la luz de la luna, Hisoka miraba con desprecio al albino—. Nuestro gran día, arruinado por tus estúpidos celos, todos tus tontos sentimientos de envidia hicieron que te desmayaras frente a todos —continuó mientras se acercaba al joven Zoldyck—, que patético.

»¿No deberías rendirte ya, Killua? —en este momento, el pelirrojo se encontraba cara a cara con el chico que no había parado de llorar desde que despertó— Tantos años con lo mismo, ya no servirá de nada que sigas intentando. Él es mío ahora«.

Gon despertó con los gritos de la enfermera que había ido a revisar a Killua, pero él no estaba en la habitación, ni en ninguna parte del hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pobre Killua... (╯︵╰,)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon descubre algo nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo esta basado en la versión animada de 1999

Un adorable niño de seis años corría por el bosque alegremente, tratando de llevar a aquel niño pelirrojo que nunca había visto por ese lugar. Él siempre parecía un poco triste, estaba bastante desarreglado, era muy callado. De vez en cuando lo veía mascar chicle. Nunca dijo su nombre, pero a Gon no le importaba realmente, le importaba más animarle. A veces le sacaba unas cuantas risas, pero no tardaba en volver a ponerse serio. Gon siempre le decía a su tía Mito que quería ayudarlo a ser feliz, y ella solo "le seguía el juego" diciéndole que lo lleve a algún lugar bonito (que no estuviera demasiado lejos de la casa) o cosas así. 

Ya para los ocho años no había rastro de él. Y poco a poco lo fue olvidando mientras su vida tomaba un nuevo rumbo y se puso como objetivo encontrar a su padre.

A los doce ya se encontraba en el examen para convertirse en cazador, el primer paso para conocer más a Ging. Había conocido a gente realmente agradable como Leorio, Kurapika, Killua, los examinadores, todos eran muy buenos para él. Todos... Excepto ese tipo alto de pelo azul celeste, Hisoka. Desde que lo vio en la primera etapa del examen, cuando le cortó los brazos a aquel otro desconocido por no disculparse con él al chocarlo accidentalmente. Había algo con ese hombre que le provocaba... No sabía qué era eso que sentía, pero definitivamente era algo, no parecía algo muy bueno. Y ese algo no hizo más que aumentar en el momento que se encontraron en el pantano y le dijo que "había pasado su prueba". 

Luego de eso, aquel mago se había vuelto un pensamiento recurrente en la mente de Gon. Incluso luego de despertar en aquel barco en el que fueron abandonados todos los aspirantes a Hunter en medio de una enorme tormenta y él cayó en el océano mientras trataba de salvar a alguien, Hisoka fue su primer pensamiento luego de la confusión, junto a una frase, «Has crecido». 

La cuarta fase sólo lo confundió más, había un revoltijo de emociones como rabia, tristeza, asco... Y era muy diferente a lo que había sentido antes, se sentía como si fuera algo contrario.

Encontrarlo en la Arena Celestial luego de reencontrarse con Killua fue toda una sorpresa (al igual que su cambio de color de pelo, aunque no tomó eso muy en cuenta), pero eso solo facilitaba las cosas, sería más fácil devolverle el "favor" y la placa con el número 44. Y que los haya detenido en el piso 200 para no tener que recibir la "cálida bienvenida" de los luchadores que allí residian... Odiaba no tener una palabra para describir lo que sentía con esas cosas que hacía por ellos. 

Durante su pelea pudo sentir esta cosa aumentando. Entonces, por un momento, cuando comenzó a golpear al mago sin parar y lo escuchaba hacer esos ruidos extraños, lo sintió, era como... Una conexión, algo que había entre ellos dos. ¡Eso sólo lo confundía más!

Desde entonces, también sintió una gran admiración por él. Siempre lograba sorprenderlo, como cuando descubrió que era parte del Ryodan, cuando se encontraron en Greed Island y decidió ayudarlo, o la más reciente (de la cual él sabía) cuando se apareció en su casa simplemente para "visitarlo" y terminó queriendo ayudarlo a recuperar su nen.

Con 15 años estaban huyendo del Genei Ryodan porque, aparentemente, Hisoka había matado a dos miembros de aquel grupo, aunque no se enteró hasta unos meses después de la pelea con Lucilfer y el estado en el que había quedado.

A los 16, Hisoka ya no tenía mucho que ocultarle, sólo el pasado que había dejado de lado tratando de olvidarlo. Y eso tampoco lo ocultó por mucho tiempo, pues un día donde simplemente pudieron no hacer nada, Gon leyó en un libro acerca de mitos sobre la historia de dos enamorados que habían muerto por una disputa entre familias. Ellos reencarnarían juntos para vivir su siguiente vida juntos, pero sus almas fueron separadas y uno de ellos nació antes, mientras que la otra persona quedó esperando al otro lado de la vida. Un dios que se había enterado de la historia quiso ayudar, pero sus hermanos, que eran deidades más poderosas, se lo impidieron. Fue por eso que la única ayuda que pudo ofrecerle fue enviarle un mensaje para su amado dándole indicaciones de como encontrarlo cuando volviera a la vida. El mensaje le llegó al amante reencarnado en forma de una bella niña cuando él cumplió los 8 años, y no dudó en seguir el mensaje. Cuando al fin se reunieron, pudieron amarse sin problemas.

A Gon le resultó gracioso pensar en eso, y recordó a aquel amigo imaginario. Cuando le contó sobre aquel niño, el mago se sorprendió, y le contó que, cuando era niño, el jugaba con un chico de pelo negro que parecía ser muy feliz, pero no podía hacerlo por mucho tiempo porque su padre se molestaba al escuchar a su hijo hablándole al aire.

Entonces, pensaron que no era del todo un mito. Y Gon pensó, que quizás esa extraña sensación... Podría ser amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se que acabo de escribir...


End file.
